Onua
"I believe I've done what I've had to do. I've taken the first step toward the future. No one said the trip would be an easy one." Onua is the Toa Mata of Earth. Reserved and reflected, Onua's great power and incredible strength is rivaled only by his mind, which contributes tremendously to the success of him and his team. Throughout Matoran history, he was remembered as a strong leader as well as a skilled warrior. Despite his lack of speed and some clumsiness, Onua's wisdom is the greatest of all of his team, and he has learned that intelligence can win the battle of brute strength any day. History Early History Osea Migration Personality Onua is a wise Toa, the wisest of his team, and is never impulsive or reckless. He does not speak without good reason, choosing only to say something when he sees worth in it; as a result, he is often silent, choosing to listen to everything anyone else has to say before offering his word. His silence has puzzled others in the past, but he is known to be intelligent and a great problem solver. Onua is also patient, understanding the value of waiting in action as well as in conversation. Reliable and steadfast, Onua can always be counted on in any situation. Acting as a sort of conscience of his teamates, Onua would work with Gali to keep his brothers in line. Unlike Gali, however, he would allow his friends to make mistakes even if he knew their error and could have prevented it beforehand. While this can seem incredibly risky, Onua believes in the value of gaining knowledge from making said mistakes, knowing that experiencing the error firsthand is the best way to understand and correct it. His brothers have compared his wisdom to that of a Turaga's, whose vast experience is highly regarded by all who inhabited the Matoran Universe. Abilities Powers Onua is a Toa of Earth, and has control over the element of Earth. He can create, manipulate, and absorb earthen materials such as soil, mud, and some types of rock. Due to Onua's experience in using this power, he is skilled in its use to the point that his strength overshadows that of ordinary Toa of Earth, and can make more costly uses of his elemental power with less setbacks. Onua can create largely powerful earthquakes with ease, detect seismic impulses through the ground from miles away, and is much stronger than most other Toa of Earth. Onua is able to perform Toa fusions, and normally combines his might with Tahu and Pohatu into Toa Kaita Akamai. Akamai has access to all three of their elemental powers, being Earth, Fire and Stone. The fusion wears the Kanohi mask of Valor, which has the powers of Shielding, Strength, and Speed. The fusion shares Onua's wisdom, patience, and intelligence with the personalities of the other Toa. This fusion can continue to maintain its form as long as the three Toa can keep their concentration going. Onua has a reserve of Toa Power that is the source of his strength. Onua is capable of tapping into it to perform great feats such as empowering objects and beings, healing tremendous wounds, and awakening those in a great sleep; however, it cannot recharge, and if it is all used up, Onua's power is reduced greatly and he will become a Turaga. Equipment Onua's Toa Tools are a pair of Earth Claws. Able to move like they are an extension of his hand, the Earth Claws are a great set of melee weapons, though Onua usually only uses them to channel his elemental power of Earth. Their primary use is for digging, which Onua has become so apt to doing that he can carve complex tunnel systems in the span of a few hours. Onua wears the Kanohi Pakari, the Great Mask of Strength. When activated, the mask boosts his levels of physical strength several times over. Since Onua is a Toa of Earth, he already possesses high strength, so when he uses his Kanohi Onua's strength becomes truly unrivaled. Onua, with this mask, is capable of lifting building-sized structures and objects, with enormous quantities of mass and weight, and hurl them with great ease. Onua wears a suit of Adaptive armor. This armor is made of Protosteel and has built-in sensors that detect environmental features, changing itself to augment Onua's ability to survive and perform. Examples include insulation and clinging gear for ice locations, and fins and air tanks for oceanic places. When the Adaptive armor changes, his Toa Tools change with it. In its default form, the armor assumes Onua's standard Toa armor shape and appearance. Trivia *Onua's wisdom has been compared equal to that of any ordinary Turaga; his team's experience with him has taught them the value of waiting for his last word before enacting a plan. Category:Bionicle Category:Male Category:Good